deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Madoka vs. Batman WITH PREP-TIME! (April Fool's fight)
' Madoka vs. Batman WITH PREP-TIME!' is a What-if? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica against The Goddamn Batman. Description Madoka has bested Palutena and Goku, but can she beat the Batman, with all his prep-time? I'm guessing she can't. Interlude Boomstick: Wiz, we've used Madoka Kaname twice now. I think she's pretty much unstoppable. Do you know anyone who could beat her? Wiz: I certainly do! Batman, with all of his prep-time. Boomstick: Isn't that breaking the rules, Wiz? Wiz: Not for Batman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Madoka Wiz: 14-year-old girl going to Mitakihara Middle School, gets rescued by Mami Tomoe, becomes God, what else do you need? Boomstick: Some people think she's cute. Wiz: Yeah, but cuteness doesn't let you beat Batman, does it? Boomstick: No it doesn't, Wiz. THE GODDAMN BATMAN Wiz: A man who needs no introduction, The Goddamn Batman! Boomstick: Batman is such a badass! You know, we really messed up during his fight with Spider-Man. Wiz: I know! In retrospect, how the hell did some spider nerd lose to The Goddamn Batman?! Boomstick: We were idiots then. Wiz: By the way, Batman has prep-time now, so he can't lose this one. He can't. Boomstick: THE GODDAMN BATMAN! Wiz: THE GODDAMN BATMAN! DEATH BATTLE! Fedora Lord Para 348 On the streets of Gotham, Madoka was walking around, being significantly lamer than Batman, when Batman burst from the shade! He was equipped with everything: A Soul Gem-detector, anti-magic armor, 2999 bottles of Goddess Repellent, the bat-mobile (which could now turn into a rocket) and even a Kyubey mask. You know what, I'm just gonna put it to you bluntly. Madoka was f*cking screwed. FIGHT! Batman started off the battle by throwing a bat-grenade at Madoka - specifically, the kind which would numb her nerves and paralyze her. In defense, Madoka fired an arrow at the grenade before it could even hit her, neutralizing the bat-grenade completely in mid-air. Because Madoka wouldn't stand a chance against this absolutely indestructible foe in her weak Magical Girl form, Madoka transformed into her slightly less weak Goddess Form! There would be cool music accompanied with the transformation, but let's be real here - Madoka isn't nearly cool enough to get her own theme music. The Dark Knight wasn't fazed in the slightest. He threw a few batarangs at the Goddess, which she countered with arrows. But Batman had planned this all along! He ducked under the arrows as soon as he threw the bat-grenades, and was suddenly behind Madoka. He pulled out his newly-invented Soul Gem-detector, and looked through it, only to see that there wasn't a Soul Gem on her, for whatever reason. Fortunately, he had planned for this too. Why? Because he's the Goddamn Batman. Instead, Madoka's Soul Gem was way up in space. You know, a comet. As if you were expecting Madoka to keep it anywhere else. Batman suddenly got into the Batmobile and flew up into space to get to her Soul Gem! But Madoka wasn't having any of it. She flew up with Batman into space. Batman finally reached her Soul Gem, and planted a bomb on it. The explosion didn't even scratch the gem. Batman, confused, planted a few more bombs. Again, the explosions didn't do a freaking thing, somehow. Madoka appeared by her Soul Gem and fired a few arrows at Batman. The anti-magic armor... surprisingly didn't hold up that well. After one arrow shot, the armor was destroyed. Batman, confused, pulled out a bottle of Goddess Repellent and sprayed it at Madoka - and she wasn't even fazed. Then he pulled out his secret weapon - the Kyubey mask. But Madoka, surprisingly, isn't stupid. She shot the mask out of his hands, and fired one last arrow at Batman... ---- Batman woke up in a blank, white dimension. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. "So, you new here?" An unfamiliar voice asked Bats. "Huh?" The figure revealed himself to be Goku! "Darn it, and I thought you would be able to pull it off." said Palutena, who revealed herself in the distance. "Where am I?" asked Batman. "Duh! This is the Can't Beat Madoka Club!" said Palutena. Batman's eyes widened. "But I had prep-time!" K.O.! Results Boomstick: WHAT THE (bleep) JUST HAPPENED?! BATMAN WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! Wiz: I... don't know what happened. We pretty much rigged this one in Batman's favor. You know, I think it might have to do with the fact that Batman would never really be able to comprehend Madoka's power, no matter how much research he had on her. And obtaining or creating anything to counter Madoka's or Kyubey's magic is near-impossible. Boomstick: Whatever! There was no way in hell Batman could've lost! Wiz: I don't know what to tell you, Boomstick. I guess Batman isn't as god-like as we thought. Boomstick: I hate you, Wiz. You're so biased. Wiz: Surprisingly enough, despite everything we know, the winner is... (sigh) Madoka. Who would you be rooting for? Madoka (Even though she obviously won't win) Batman (HE WILL WIN BECAUSE HE HAS PREP-TIME AND BECAUSE BEN AND CHAD CAN'T BE BIASED HERE) Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348